Say Anything
by RevolutionZwei
Summary: Months after the incident in Spain, Leon and Ada are sneaking behind their respective employers backs. Can they sort out their feelings? Leon/Ada
1. Separate Ways

**Disclaimer : I don't own Resident Evil...Capcom does. I own...a computer.**

She never bought any of the albums. He always bought them, but she would listen to them. They would listen to them together on the rare opportunity that they could be together. She would visit as often as she could, although both of their jobs usually prevented their union. Right now, the soothing sounds of the Rolling Stones could be heard. She decided that she liked this song, which she thought was named "Angie". They were both resting comfortably on the bed, which lay in his apartment in Washington, D.C. Her head lay on his chest, which was rising and falling with each breath he took. He looked down upon her beautiful resting form and a smile formed on his face.

"Ada." He whispered in her ear, causing her to look up at him. Her jade eyes locked with his blue eyes, and she could tell that he was struggling with the right words.

"Yes?" Ada replied softly, slightly concerned with Leon's actions. These past few months had meant everything to Ada. These visits with Leon allowed her to forget, even for a slight moment, everything that was happening in her life. They allowed her to forget about her job and Wesker, the Plagas sample and certain consequences. She wanted to be free from it all, but this was the life that she chose. She chose to be a spy, a long time ago. She chose this life which consisted of lying, cheating, deception, seduction, and stealing. She was suppose to be a cold-blooded killer devoid of any emotion. Of course that all changed in a doomed city six years ago...

"I wanted you to know how much these visits of yours have meant to me." Leon said quietly, snapping Ada out of her thoughts. He gazed into her eyes and formed a weak smile, and it looked like he wanted to say more, but the words just wouldn't come. Ada brushed a lock of her raven hair from her face and tried to figure out where Leon was going with this. When she came to her conclusion, Ada just sighed.

"Leon...I-" Ada began but was cut off by a determined Leon.

"I'll put it plainly. I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave." Leon stated in his husky tone. Ada groaned and rolled her eyes. She then stood up, and slipped back into her signature red dress, startling Leon. He began to think that maybe he shouldn't have said that. Ada's eyes however portrayed a different matter. She was struggling to keep her emotions in check. All she wanted to do was stay in Leon's warm arms, caressing his soft strawberry blonde hair, while listening to the soft melody play on his radio. However, want and need are two separate issues. As much as she _wanted_ to be with Leon, neither of them _needed_ any of the backlash that may result. Leon was too lovestruck to see the possible consequences of their actions, but Ada knew better. She was going to have to be the voice of reason.

"Look Leon, if I would have known that you'd get so attached, then I never would have started this." Ada flatly stated, hoping not to devastate the blonde man too much. Leon looked down, a flash of hurt in his eyes, causing Ada to regret the statement. It was Leon's turn to get up and begin dressing. Once he slid on his navy trousers, he looked into Ada's eyes again.

"Is that all this is to you? Is that all _I _am to you? A textbook one night stand?" Leon asked accusingly, his eyes dancing with anger. It was Ada's turn to look down hurt before facing the man that she loved.

"I think we both know that's all we could ever have." Ada stated matter-of-factly. Leon smirked and looked everywhere _except _at Ada. When he was ready, he returned his gaze into her concerned eyes.

"It doesn't have to be that way Ada. You know we can have more, if you'd just let me in." Leon pleaded, grabbing her hand. Ada once again looked away. She couldn't bear to face Leon. She didn't want to see the pain in his eyes. She couldn't watch as his eyes shone in hopeful optimism. She didn't want to be the one to crush his heart...again. She felt her eyes well up, but she fought hard so as not to break down in front of the former rookie cop. Unfortunately for Ada, Leon noticed the change.

"It's okay to cry Ada...I won't judge you." Leon said sympathetically and placed his hand on Ada's shoulder, only to have her swat it away.

"I'm not crying, and even if I was, I don't need your pity." Ada stated miserably, while her emotions continued to fail her. She felt a large lump grow in her throat, and she was hit with a slight wave of nausea. It was getting hard, for both of the Raccoon City survivors. Leon just stared at the floor, trying to think of what to say next, while Ada continued the battle of supremacy with her body.

_Dammit Ada, keep it together...you're stronger than this._

Suddenly, Leon took a step forward and pulled Ada into a strong embrace. She melted into his arms while he caressed her head on his shoulder. She had to admit it was quite soothing.

"Crying isn't a weakness Ada. You're only human, and guess what? All humans cry sometimes." Leon whispered into her ear, as if it was a big secret. Ada smiled to herself and inhaled deeply, taking in Leon's scent. Slowly, Leon removed his arms and studied Ada. He loved everything about her. He loved her jet black hair, and her jade eyes, which had a touch of grey. He loved her soft lips, which could curve into the most gorgeous smile he's ever seen. Right now however, she was not smiling. It looked as though she was facing an inner battle.

_Maybe there's a chance...go for it Kennedy. Make her smile..._

Leon grabbed her hand, drawing circles with his thumb. He moved close, and dragged his nose slowly over her cheek. Ada closed her eyes, and waited for the inevitable. He slowly pressed his lips against hers, sending a familiar jolt of electricity through her tongue that didn't stop until it reached her toes. She wrapped her arms around the nape of Leon's neck, while his hands rested on her slender waist. Without warning, Leon pulled back, leaving Ada to wonder why the hell he stopped. Leon looked deep into her stunning eyes, while his own burned with passion.

"Ada, I love you." Leon stated simply, even though it had been on his mind for six years. Ada looked at the floor, breathing deeply. She was unsure if she had actually heard him right. Leon tilted her chin up so that their eyes could once again lock.

"I've wanted to tell you that for six years. Six long, miserable years." Leon finished, attempting to gauge Ada's reaction. No one spoke for several minutes. Finally, Ada gathered the courage to break the silence.

"Leon...I...what do you want me to say? What can I say to that?" Ada asked, hopelessly. At least she was being truthful. Ada honestly didn't know what to say. If she told him she felt the same, they would get close. The United States government wouldn't like the fact that their best agent would be "sleeping with the enemy". In the same light, Wesker would be pretty pissed. Being together could cost them their lives. That would be too selfish. And it was a risk Ada wasn't willing to take, for Leon's sake. At the same time, she couldn't say she didn't feel the same, when she knew damn well that she did. That, and she refused to break his heart again. So, again they stood in silence, until Leon spoke quietly.

"Say anything...I don't care. Just say something...please." Leon pleaded, his heart thudding in his chest. It was beating so fast, he was almost sure that Ada could hear it. Ada glanced nervously at her surroundings; her instincts told her to run.

_That's what I do best._

Ada thought long and hard before she made her decision. She looked into Leon's deep blue eyes, and saw the anxiety that flickered as he waited for a response. She reached towards him and brushed his strawberry blonde hair away from his face with a smile.

"Leon. I want you to know...that I-" Ada was suddenly cut off by a loud burst of beeps. She directed her glance from Leon's eyes to her thigh. There, she spotted the culprit.

"Wesker..." Leon muttered, less than ecstatic. Ada once again looked at Leon, hopelessly. All he did was exhale loudly. They both knew that this moment was coming. They were also dreading it.

"I guess this will have to wait handsome. I have to go now." Ada stated as she walked towards the bedroom door. Leon followed her to his front door before lightly grabbing her arm. She was taken aback, but quickly regained her composure.

"Yes?" she asked innocently. Leon was not in the mood for games.

"Can you at least finish what you were going to say before...you know." Leon asked, hopeful. Ada smiled coyly and placed her hand on Leon's cheek. It never ceased to amaze her how much Leon could hate someone that he didn't even know. Someone that he had never even met. Leon's eyes darted wildly over her body, trying to take her all in one more time. Slowly, Ada's hand was replaced by her lips as she landed a soft peck on his warm cheek.

"Maybe some other time..." she replied evasively, and with that, she slipped out the door. A stunned Leon plopped down onto his black leather sofa and stared at the spot where Ada was standing three seconds ago. So many thoughts were racing through his head. Why did she leave? What was she going to say? What the hell did Wesker want? Leon sat there for a few moments before looking at the door. A small grin formed on his face. With that, he grabbed his jacket and his keys, and made his way through the door.

_I'm not letting you slip through my fingers again..._

--

_I had to do a Leon/Ada story. They're my fav. couple! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it...sorry if Ada is slightly out of character, but...dammit I love Leon/Ada fluff! So sue me, OK?_

_Rate and review please! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flamers will be ignored!_


	2. Worlds Apart

**Disclaimer : I don't own Resident Evil...Capcom does. I don't own the song "Hotel California"...The Eagles do. All I own is a computer!**

She turned the key, only to be greeted by the familiar growl of her Ferrari's engine. She looked down, ashamed to leave this way. She turned the volume knob on her stereo, and instantly, the riffs of The Eagles could be heard.

_Welcome to the Hotel California,_

_Such a lovely place,_

_Such a lovely face..._

She closed her eyes, savoring the chords, and thought about him. This was one of his favorite songs. Needless to say, when she heard the passenger door of her car open, and a figure sit, she was surprised. She turned quickly and saw Leon occupying the space, eyes straight ahead.

"Leon, what are you-?" she began, but was cut off by the goverment agent.

"Six years ago, you told me that you loved me. When you spoke these words, you were on the verge of death...or so we both thought." Leon took time to shift his weight, so that their eyes could finally meet.

"Ada, when you told me this, your resolve was clear. You let your guard down six years ago, and you spoke from your heart. You were being sincere. You told me that you loved me and I believed you. I want to know right now. Do you still feel this way?" Leon's words cut through Ada's tough exterior like a hot knife through butter. She could tell by the look in Leon's eyes that he was determined. She could tell that he wanted a clear answer. Unfortunately, Ada couldn't supply one. Leon had once again backed her into a corner. And Ada Wong didn't like to be backed into corners be anyone.

"Leon, I don't have time for these high school games. Wesker wants me back at the base ASAP." Ada replied defensively, directing her gaze to the bright red hood of her vehicle. She wanted nothing more than to run. To run from her problems...to run away from the pain. Leon was making the situation tough. He was digging deep, and heading down a dangerous road. There was a reason she had built defensive barriers around herself. There was a reason she always held people at an arms length. Leon however was not deterred, and seemed intent on opening the proverbial "can of worms".

"Wesker wants you, huh? Well so do I. You know, as well as I do, that as soon as you out live your usefulness to him, you're gonna disappear." Leon waited, and allowed his words to sink deep into Ada's mind. Even though only a few feet seperated them, it felt like they were worlds apart. When she didn't respond, he continued.

"To him, you're expendable. Just another pawn on a big ass chess board. Ada, I'm different...you must see this. I see you as someone who should be cherished. Someone who _deserves_ to be cherished." Leon's eyes glared into Ada's soul. She narrowed her eyes to the floor of her car, which was idly vibrating. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Everything that he was telling her was too much. Leon was speaking from his heart; laying it all on the line. Ada processed everything that Leon had said carefully, and thought she had a pretty good idea of what he had planned. He wanted to roll the dice and go for broke. He wanted to go all in against the house. While she admired his determination, there were two problems with this way of thinking. For one, the poker chip that he was gambling with was his life. The other problem was that the house **ALWAYS** wins. Ada couldn't even find words for what she was feeling. It was a dizzying concoction of sorrow, regret, anguish, and longing. For the second time tonight, her eyes began to sting. Ada realized that she has cried more tonight than she has in the past three years combined.

_Dammit, not right now. Hold them back Ada...don't let him see you cry._

"Please Ada, look at me. I'm offering you a different life...a better life. I want to give you everything...everything that you deserve." Leon looked at her, pleading for an answer. Any answer. When Ada finally locked eyes with Leon again, he could see her eyes growing red and puffy with hot tears.

"Leon, the only thing that I deserve is exactly what I'm going to get once Wesker finds out that the Plagas sample I gave him was a f-fake." Ada stammered on her last word due to the large lump that had lodged itself in her throat. She was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe, for more reasons than one. Leon was a little taken aback by her statement. He hadn't realized that Ada never gave the Plagas sample to Wesker.

_I just assumed that she did..._

Shaking off this realization, he decided to concentrate on the matter at hand...personal business now, business business later.

"I don't even care about that right now. I don't care about the sample or Wesker or viruses. I only care about you." Leon paused to wipe away a renegade tear that was in the process of rolling down Ada's soft, porcelain-like cheek. The raven-haired spy looked up at the blonde man, thankfully.

"You don't understand Ada. I don't just want you. I _need_ you. For six long years, I've been unhappy. I hardly have any friends, I don't go out, I haven't seen my family in almost eight months...the list goes on. It's all my job's fault. The only thing I used to look forward to was sleep, even though I knew I would be plagued by the nightmares." Leon stopped again when he saw the impact of his words etched in Ada's jade eyes. They say a person's eyes are the gateway to their soul. If this is true, then Ada's soul was filled with pain and remorse.

_Remorse. Maybe I CAN break these walls that separate us..._

Leon reached a muscular arm towards the driver's seat, and grasped Ada's left shoulder, pulling her into an embrace. She willingly excepted the hug, and wiped her eyes on Leon's shoulder. Once her eyes were dry, she used his shoulder as a pillow and listened intently for Leon to continue.

"It all changed two months ago when you showed up. I was naturally still hurt from our last meeting, but I was happy nonetheless. I honestly never expected it. Your visits gave me something to look forward to." Leon tilted his head down and kissed the top of Ada's head affectionately. She closed her eyes and slightly smiled in quiet thanks.

"I enjoyed everything. Not just the sex...you had a lot more to offer. I love how easy it was to talk to you, you know? I can feel it, deep down...and it feels right. Like it's meant to be..." Leon trailed off hoping Ada would give him some confirmation of her feelings. She nuzzled his warm shoulder but did not speak. Leon lightly sighed, and continued.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that. I wanted you to know that you saved me...that you made me feel alive again, for the first time in God knows how long." Leon brushed one of Ada's bangs from face, which was still damp with tears. She looked up at him and lightly smiled. They both knew that it was now her time to talk, so Leon remained quiet and allowed her to take her time and think.

Ada's mind was racing. She couldn't believe her ears when Leon told her that she saved him!

_When he said that he NEEDED me...I..._

Ada's eyes widened as she realized something that she probably knew all along. All it took was this long, emotional night to make her see clearly. She couldn't deny it any longer. She wouldn't even if she could...

_He needs me...and...I need him..._

Ada lifted her head from Leon's shoulder, causing him to send a confused glance her way. When he realized that she might be about to speak, he smiled softly to build her confidence, and show her that he would listen no matter what, without judging her. Ada returned the smile and lightly caressed the side of Leon's cheek, causing his spine to shiver slightly.

"Leon, I think...that..." Ada stopped to regain her composure. Leon knew that the following statement was wearing heavily on her mind. He knew that she was struggling with a difficult decision, so he decided to help her along.

"Ada, you know I won't judge you. No matter what, I'm here to listen." Leon smiled reassuringly and grabbed her hand, gently massaging her soft skin with his thumb. She returned the smile in thanks, gazing deeply into his cerulean eyes.

"Leon, I think that...I need you too. You said that I made you feel alive. I don't even know how to describe how you make me feel. The closest emotion that I can think of is blissfully free. Ecstatically free even." Ada smiled, gaining confidence while Leon nodded his head in understanding. It seemed strange to her that she lost confidence, when she usually had so much.

_I guess this is what they mean by "laying it all out on the line"..._

"When I'm with you, I feel like a tremendous burden has been lifted from my shoulders. I feel like I can tell you anything, and I think that you feel the same." Ada stopped when Leon nodded in agreement. She took a minute to lower her gaze, before sighing delicately and redirecting her gaze into Leon's.

"You are the only person in this world that I actually trust. I trust you with my life...which you've saved enough times to earn. I think that I can finally tell you this." Ada once again stopped to look down before regaining her composure. She let out another sigh before meeting Leon's anxious eyes.

_You can do this Ada. You need to do this. Be true...speak from your heart..._

"I wasn't lying in Raccoon City. I don't know how or why, but in the short time that we were together...I did fall in love with you." Leon marginally jumped at this confession, and Ada gently smiled in spite of herself.

"I fell deep...and I was never able to climb out again. Hell, I didn't want to. You are the only genuinely good person that I've ever known. You put your life before mine, and not because you wanted to sleep with me. You didn't do it for any other reason, other than the fact that you felt like you _should_. You felt like you needed to protect me, because at the time, you didn't know that I was capable of doing it myself. Six years ago, you completely changed my view of the world, which at the time, wasn't so good." Ada allowed a sweet smile to form on her lips as she watched Leon process all of her information. She noticed that his eyes seemed to soften for some reason.

_There it is...that gorgeous smile..._

"Maybe you viewed the world as harsh because of certain bad influences..." Leon slyly suggested. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She also knew that he was probably right. Wesker wasn't exactly a beam of sunshine...

"Be that as it may, you showed me that there are still good people left in this world. You also made me believe that maybe...I _can_change." Leon's heart almost leapt into his throat at this statement. Was she actually considering his proposal? Could he finally have the woman that he fell in love with in a matter of hours?

_Calm down Kennedy...nothing good can come from assuming. You know what they say...assuming only makes an ass out of you and-_

Leon's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Ada leaned over and forcefully planted her lips onto his. Once the initial shock wore off, Leon gratefully accepted the kiss and returned it affectionately. He stroked the back of Ada's soft opaque hair, while their tongues danced and dueled. The feeling couldn't last forever, and Ada broke the kiss, much to Leon's dismay.

"Leon...what about Wesker? What about your boss?" Ada panicked, her eyes hastily showing a trace of fear.

"Somehow, I think my boss will be more...forgiving than yours." Leon replied with a grin and a wink.

"Leon, this is seriou-" Ada was cut off when his finger gently stopped her lips.

"I've got connections Ada. The few friends that I have are Raccoon City survivors. If Wesker tries anything, I can make a few calls and have it taken care of. I know Chris would love to hear from me." Leon announced, removing his finger.

"I seriously doubt it will be that easy...but we can try." Ada declared smiling, thinking of the possibilities.

"And if worst comes to worst, I've got your back, and-" the former rookie cop was cut off.

"And I've got yours". Ada finished. Leon smiled, knowing that she was speaking the truth.

"That's all we need." Leon said with a grin, his eyes dancing with tenderness. The moment was cut short when a familiar set of loud beeps rang into the couples' ears. They both directed their gaze to Ada's thigh, were her P.D.A. rested comfortably. Wesker was calling. They met each others eyes, and Ada grinned slightly. She reached down, plucking the device from it's resting spot, and in one fluid motion, hurled it out of the window. The both watched as it fell to the earth and shattered into dozens of pieces.

"Wanna go for a ride handsome?" Ada asked coyly, with a soft smile that she knew drove Leon nuts.

"Where do you wanna go?" Leon asked gazing into her dark eyes, returning the smile.

"Anywhere..." And with that, she shifted the car into drive, and squeezed the accelerator with her foot, leaving the spot that they were just in barren, except for some kicked up dust and the last lingering notes of "Hotel California".

--

_Wow, I honestly didn't think this chapter would be so long! What can I say, when the ideas are flowing, you gotta roll with it. This chapter is extra fluffy!! (and with half the fat )_

_Thanks a thousand times to those who reviewed, because I honestly wasn't sure if I was gonna leave it a one-shot or not. I hope this ending was suitable!!_


End file.
